A New Suit
by Britt Bang
Summary: Kagome makes a wish on the jewel that changes her life in ways she didn't expect. Pairings to be determined.
1. Prologue

A New Suit: Prologue

Britt

I am arrogant, I'm told. Full of self-confidence, not enough modesty.

I am egotistical, I'm told. For a day never passes that I speak not of my power.

I am disastrous, this I know. Not once has there been a man, woman or demon who stood in my path that lived.

I am Lord of my lands, and nothing will ever unbalance me.

* * *

I am cold, or so my allies believe. For I see no fault in death and all the fault in weakness.

I stepped towards the battlefield, my spine straight with pride, midnight black hair whipping in the wind, my clawed hand resting lightly on the hilt of my sword where it lay on my hip. I tilted my chin up before breaking into a sprint towards my battle, maybe my last.

I am Lady of my lands, and nothing will ever unbalance me.

* * *

Kagome sat on the hillside, her hair black against the shock of white that was her shirt. She held a pink jewel in her palm; her deep blues eyes studied it quietly. She sighed then began her task.

As her powers spiraled upwards around her body her mind fell into the jewel, the souls that it harbored clashed into her, ripping a scream from her throat. Faintly she heard Inuyasha's hoarse yell of alarm, and as she fell further into her own mind.

She jolted as her feet seemingly hit a grassy field. Her eyes opened to meet those of the woman standing across from her, the pure soul of the jewel. Her blue orbs then flickered over the man who stood next to her, the dead grass surrounding his feet and the shadows that hung around his body. She dismissed him with a polite bow of her head before turning to the priestess that stood before her.

"My Lady." She spoke softly, and the woman smiled.

"What is it that you wish for, Kagome?" Kagome swallowed before nodding.

"I wish," Was her voice echoing or was that just her imagination? "For all of my friends to be happy, for Inuyasha to be what he wishes, for Sango to be with Miroku and Kohaku and Shippo to be with his mother and father. I wish that they know of their journeys together so as to not forget their love, but I wish…. I wish that they will forget me. For the pain of their loss, I fear, would shadow their lives forever."

"Your wish is pure, Kagome. I will only add to it that you live here in this era as an eternal symbol of what has happened. Your friends will not forget you; only they will remember you, as you are now, not what you will become. You will meet your match, mistress Kagome, and be as you are destined to be, for fate's tangled web has not quite released you." With these words, Kagome's world went black and everything she once knew fell away.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Trying on Armor: Chapter One

**A New Suit: Chapter One**

Britt

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Almost immediately they snapped shut as the bright sunlight of the clearing slammed her senses. She groaned softly before opening her eyes again. She sat up, cradling her head. She frowned when she heard crashing in the nearby bushes. She brought her eyes up and scowled when Inuyasha came into the clearing. It came as no shock that he was a full-fledged demon, looking much like his brother; the shock was to come face to face with the dangerous end of his sword.

"Demon." His voice was cold and she slowly stood, immediately knowing something was wrong. Her legs had unfolded way to fast and her hands went instinctively to the blade strapped to her waist, drawing it. Her chin tilted up calmly and she held the blade point down.

"Half breed." She spat the word with a hate she didn't feel. Inuyasha smirked.

"I no longer hold the disabilities of human blood." She smirked at him.

"You are soft hearted."

"As are you." With that she shot forward, her blade slipping past Inuyasha's and coming to rest on his throat. A snarl rose dangerously from her throat as she felt the presence of the Lord of the West to her right. She narrowed her eyes at her once ally and turned, gracefully bowing to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord." The regal yokai raised an eyebrow before bowing to her in response. He turned to Inuyasha.

"It seems your wench has more manners than yourself." Inuyasha's eyes flickered to him over her blade, which remained on his throat. She slowly pulled it away, sheathing it carefully.

"Don't know what you mean." He snapped, sheathing his own sword. Kagome scowled deeply and Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Your name, my lady?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"I'm afraid I am… unable to provide that information, my lord." A dark scowl crossed the stoic demon's face and Kagome's spine bent automatically in an instinctual display of submission. Inuyasha grunted in surprise as her body hung there, perfectly still until she felt Sesshomaru's fingers underneath her chin. Her eyes met his and his breath whispered across her mouth.

"What has happened to you, Kagome?"

The surprise that crossed Inuyasha's face was almost worth telling him I was in fact the time traveling girl he knew. I chose, instead, to bow once again to my lord and shake my head.

"I know not of this 'Kagome' of which you speak." He frowned before turning and walking away. I quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha's blade hissed as he pulled it from its sheath, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I turned and strolled away, down towards the village. I smirked when Inuyasha appeared in my path. I continued past him, easily pushing his blade aside, barely feeling his resisting hand. His eyes were wide as I smiled sweetly and continued down the hill. I felt, more than heard, his release of the Wind Scar. I pushed my body straight up, turning in the air and landing on my feet in front of him, my hand on the hilt of his demon sword. The blade, recognizing me, didn't react violently and Inuyasha's eyes widened as I took it from him, as a mother would take a stick from a naughty child.

Calmly I turned and once again started my journey to the village.

One thing that Inuyasha had learned in his transformation was patience and for that I was grateful, I wasn't sure if I could handle a moment more of his voice. We walked in silence to the edge of the village.

"Half breed." My voice was a whip and I couldn't understand why I couldn't be nice for a moment to my once traveling companion, "Unless you wish your fang to end up in the deepest of oceans I suggest you check your slayer friend." As I said this Sango came flying around the corner and came at me before Inuyasha could even open his mouth. I scowled and swung his blade in front of me and knocked her aside, making her slide back several feet. Shock entered her eyes and she stood eyeing the sword I held in my hands.

I calmly walked past her and through the village to the other side, towards the sacred tree. As I strolled along I hummed quietly to myself, and watched the way the birds flitted through the air and the butterflies were coloring the branches of the forest.

I stopped in front of the tree, and sat, swinging the fang up and piercing a nearby tree with it. The blade stopped about halfway through and I let go of the hilt, watching as the fur receded from the guard and the shinning brilliance faded from the blade. I turned to find Sango's sword mere inches from my nose. I looked up at her expectantly, not feeling a need to push away the flimsy piece of metal.

-

-

**pointofviewchangepointofviewchange**

-

-

* * *

I stared at the demon before me. Her eyes were pure blue, no pupil, much like those of Kouga. I sighed and watched as she simply cocked her head at me. She smiled slowly and stood, I snapped out of my daydream to press the blade firmly against her neck. She flashed her fangs at me in pure Inu demon nature, demanding my obedience. I scowled and stared her down. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a snarl rose in her throat. She was clearly used to being obeyed. I smirked, confident in her inability to do anything.

Just as quickly as my eyes closed in a blink I found myself without a sword and on the ground, on the receiving end of a dangerous glare and a set of razor sharp claws. My breath stopped as her hair flashed around her head, reminding me sharply of Kagome. Then the moment was gone and everything was still, except for the harsh breathing of Miroku who stood inches behind the demon, pressing a dagger to her throat. A slow easy smirk crossed her face.

"Slayer, call your monk off or I kill you." To accent her point she pushed her claws firmly against the skin at the base of my neck, drawing blood, I gasped in shock.

"Miroku! Please!" He pulled away, scowling, and the demon pulled her hand away from me, standing and offering a hand. Again I was reminded sharply of Kagome by the smile that crossed her face for a moment. Then the smile was gone and I told myself to forget that idea. I took her hand and let her pull me to my feet. She slowly shook her head and turned to the tree, pressing one clawed hand to the trunk in a way that made her look more and more like Kikyo or Kagome.

I cocked my head at her as she sighed before turning to us.

"Tell me where the girl is. The one Lord Sesshomaru said I was." Her face was closed and her eyes cold. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why should we? What business could an all powerful demon such as yourself have with a mortal girl?" The girl's eyes flashed dangerously and I threw an arm out, knocking Inuyasha to the side as his own sword flew through the spot he'd been standing in and embedded itself in another tree. Inuyasha stared at me wide eyed from the ground as I eyed the demon, my mouth tight.

She stood, her eyes flashing angrily and her fists clenched.

"Half breed," Her voice was furious, "You will treat me with respect or I will cut you down where you stand."

"I am not a half demon." Inuyasha snarled, coming to his feet.

"Prove it." And then they were at each other's throats, claws flying and teeth flashing. It was hard to determine who was wining, it was that fast, but in an instant they flew apart and came back together with loud snarls and ripping sounds.

Abruptly Inuyasha fell away, sliding on his back and slamming into a tree. The woman landed softly on her feet and stalked to stand over him, fury making every line of her body sharp and angry.

"Inuyasha." He looked at her in shock. Then slowly stood, met her eye and bowed.

* * *

_Kayy_

_All done for now._


End file.
